Ithaca 37
The Ithaca 37 is one of the oldest shotguns still in production. Designed by John Moses Browning in 1921, and refined by Harry Howland of Ithaca Guns Co. in 1931, it has been continually manufactured by Ithaca Guns Co., and are still produced in present day. Produced in many calibers and modifications, most popular are 12 gauge Homeland Security model with fixed stock, and Stakeout model with pistol grip, and shortened barrel. Ithaca 37 shotguns feature a patented bottom-ejection Browning system, which protects against ingestion of elements of nature, such as dirt, debris, snow etc. and contributes to a shorter receiver and lighter weight, and allows for ambidextrous handling. Reloading occurs through the same ejection port. These shotguns are strong enough to withstand new 3" magnum shells. All Ithaca 37 shotguns are fitted with either a simple bead sight or a Raybar front sight. History The Ithaca 37 is based on a 1915 patent by the famous weapons designer John Browning, marketed as the Remington Model 17. The Model 17 was a 20 gauge of trim proportions, which Remington later redesigned and refined into the popular side-ejecting Remington Model 31. The Model 31 would eventually be replaced in production by the less expensive to make Remington 870 which is still produced to this day. Following the World War I, the Ithaca Gun Company was searching for a pump-action shotgun to produce, primarily to compete with the ubiquitous Winchester Model 1912. They settled on waiting for Remington Model 17 patents to expire. After gearing for production of the Ithaca Model 33, they discovered a Pedersen patent that would not expire until 1937; along with the introduction date, they changed the model designation to 37. With the depression dragging on and war looming on the horizon, it was possibly the worst time to introduce a sporting arm. Many sporting arms ceased production entirely during the same period. While Ithaca did produce some shotguns for military use during the war, they also produced M1911 pistols and M3 Grease Guns. After the second World War, Ithaca resumed production of the Model 37. Made in many different models, the Ithaca 37 has the longest production run for a pump-action shotgun in history, surpassing that of the Winchester Model 12 that had originally inspired Ithaca to produce pump-action shotguns. Ithaca has suffered many setbacks in its history, changing hands numerous times. At one time, the Ithaca 37 was renamed the Model 87, although it was soon changed back in one of many ownership changes. Production paused in 2005 when Ithaca once again changed hands. Models Ithaca Model 37 400px-IthacaM37.jpg|Ithaca 37 long barrel hunting version 500px-Deer.jpg|Ithaca 37 Deerslayer 400px-IthacaModel37.jpg|Ithaca Model 37 riot version 400px-JingAn-M37.jpg|Chinese Jing An Model 37 400px-Ithaca_m37sawedoff.jpg|Ithaca 37 with sawed-off stock and barrel 400px-IthacaExtMagTub.jpg|Ithaca 37 with extended magazine tube 400px-IthacaBayo.jpg|Ithaca 37 Trench Gun Ithaca 37 with extended magazine tube and pistol grip.jpg|Ithaca 37 with extended magazine tube and pistol grip Ithaca 37 Stakeout The Ithaca 37 Stakeout was an original Factory short barreled shotgun with pistol grip, designed for law enforcement. Though some full length Ithaca 37s were cut down, they are not "Stakeouts", only the original Short shotguns from the manufacturer can be called that. It came in both blued and parkerized finishes. Since most of Ithaca's factory receivers were created with sporting engraving on the side, many of the Stakeouts and military parkerized Ithaca 37s had the same 'sporting scene' engraved on the receiver as their field guns. 400px-Stakeout-1-.jpg|Ithaca 37 Stakeout, blued finish with wooden forearm 20 gauge 400px-Ithaca_Stakeout_Parkerized.jpg|Ithaca 37 Stakeout Parkerized finish with Synthetic forearm 400px-Custom37.jpg|Customized Ithaca 37 Stakeout with Pachymar pistol grip, vertical foregrip, and heat shield Category:Shotguns